


The birth of a serpent

by FancifulFancy



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Other, lucius becoming a dad, narcissa becoming a mom, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulFancy/pseuds/FancifulFancy
Summary: Shameless fluffI just feel that Narcissa and Lucius are humans too, and deserve some more human-with-feels portrayals than what they have been given.





	

Hours had passed. Perhaps even half-a-day. Stripped of sleep and any of his rich comforts from home, he found himself nervous and lost. The walls around him ere a drab white, and the chairs were plain plastic and rather uncomfortable.

Sleep was for the lucky. There were dark rings under his eyes, and his hair was disheveled and ungroomed. He was sure he had brought his gloves, but he no longer had them on him. Pockets, inner pockets, secret pockets, all searched. They were good gloves too. Proper leather, good skin. It had cost him plenty to have them tailored. 

Lucius pulled his engraved silvery pocketwatch from his jacket, glancing at it. From it he could discern he had been there for a good 12 hours. Least the screams from down the hall had faded. He wasn’t certain if they had muffliatoed the room or if it was over.  Sometimes, he forgot to breathe. They had Narcissa in their grip, and they weren’t letting him come back inside.

He was thrown out after he shouted at a nurse to “Give my wife that pain-numbing potion before he hexed her teeth out.” It hadn’t been a huge success, nor had it resulted in anything than him being forced out of the hospital room and separated from his wife. He was sure she’d make him sorry for this somehow later on. Probably tell their friends if he knew her right. It was however, not entirely undeserved.

Sinking into self-loathing and regret, the state of mind was shattered by a familiar voice.

**_“Mr. Malfoy?”_ **

That nurse. A plump woman in her forties with a tight bun looked at him. Cheeks glowingly pink and a big friendly smile plastered over her face made him feel at least reassured that everything was well.

“Well!?”

“Everything is fine, you can come back inside…”

Say no more! He rushed from his seat and down the hallway with long powerful strides. Pushing the door aside to see his tired wife cradling a bundle in her arms. The child resting by her chest. Sweat was glistening off her skin and never in his lifetime had Lucius seen Narcissa that exhausted and happy, at once. Appearances were all suddenly forgotten. He, was a father.

During her pregnancy, they had talked about parenthood. Before as well, for years actually. It had not dawned on him what it had meant to be a father, what it would feel like, what it would do to him and his life.

Narcissa looked up at him, her eyes welling up in tears., though she didn’t cry. “Lucius, come, hold your **_son…”_**

_“Son….”_

He felt breathless. Shock was taking over his body. Hands trembling, palms sweating, and heart beating through his chest. he thought for a second it might explode into pieces.

“Yes, can’t you see the blue blanket you goat” she teased and nudged him. Yet Lucius didn’t even break a smile. His son, he was so small. Narcissa held the bundle up to him, and with nervousness and anticipation he took a hold of the child. His son…..

“Isn’t he beautiful?” she chirped.

Although he hadn’t looked yet, he knew the answer to this, regardless of how the child actually looked was ‘yes’. This was also his whispered shocked reply. The nurse gave a few prompt instructions on how to hold the child, and Lucius was barely listening. But he must have gotten it right somehow, because she did stop nagging him.

With a finger, he pushed some of the blanket away to see his son. Skin was very red and pinkish. So he glanced to the doctors in case that was an issue, but they all seemed awfully calm and balanced.  Once he saw the child’s face his heart stopped. Those tiny hands. The small feet. How would they be able to care for something that tiny and that delicate? His heart was fluttering, taking flight and it felt, almost like an out of body experience. He was there, but at the same time he wasn't.

When his mother told him how much she loved him, he had never known how much she loved him. Not until then. This was something entirely different. He could feel his heart fill up with love and joy, and having no idea of how to express it he ended up simply staring and with tears threatening to run down his cheek.

Narcissa had always been his one true love. The woman he wanted to spend every second of his life with, but this, this was the love of his life. He did not even know the child. His name. What he’d be like. How he’d turn out. But he knew that he loved him.

Everything he had, everything he could give, and everything he was and could be….it would all be his.

Suddenly he felt a couple of arms fling themselves around his hips and waist. Narcissa was smiling, and Lucius sat down on the side of the bed still holding their son. They were a family.

“Are you crying?” Narcissa queried. Lucius looked to his wife, his eyes glaced over in tears, meeting hers. She was already crying. Lucius reached out and wiped the tears from her cheeks. It was hard maneuvering with the child in one arm and his wife locked onto him from the other side of his body, but he managed.

“How did we manage to make something this marvellous Narcissa?” 

 

**THE END**

 


End file.
